Johnbobb's Interactive Crossover RPG Adventure - Part 7: The Finale
' Hello! We had fun, didn't we?' http://i.imgur.com/Aw1LZqo.png ... Well... It could've been better. Our game dragged on quite a bit didn't it? ... Some of you I'm quite proud of for making it this far. Others... http://i.imgur.com/6a5NRfc.png Disappoint me. Yaaaaaaaawn... Booo-ooooo-oooring. That wasn't exciting at all. It's like... so boring to all forms of life. It's our fault for believing in you. ... So, shall we raise the stakes? http://i.imgur.com/D7Y7sTN.png Now, let's have a little f--''' 'WHA-' '''http://i.imgur.com/qtnd9dt.png Oh, look at this. More players. More fun. Ezio has joined the fight! 30 HP 30 STR Heihachi has joined the fight! 35 HP 20 STR Chell has joined the fight! 20 HP 10 STR Shovel Knight has joined the fight! 40 HP 15 STR Snorlax (aka Brick 2) has joined the fight! 100 HP 20 STR Donkey Kong (aka Usagi) has joined the fight! 80 HP 10 STR Big Daddy has NOT joined the fight. ''' '''Claptrap watches from atop the pile of bodies. The new party members may be controlled by whoever wants to control them, to be decided by the players (although Brick and Mercury get first pick on Brick 2 and Usagi, respectively). All unspent HP has automatically been transferred into armor. I will be controlling King of All Cosmos. I will be controlling his attacks rather than the RNG, and I will be playing to win, as will all of you. I will provide everyone 48 hours to make their first moves. After that, I will attack once every 24 hours, so make sure to get your actions in each turn. ''' ---- FINAL BOSS '''KING OF ALL COSMOS 1000 HP Each turn, King of All Cosmos may Choose to attack all 16 opponents for 5 DMG each OR Choose to attack 7 opponents for 10 DMG each OR Choose to attack 4 opponents for 15 DMG each Each turn, King of All Cosmos may set one target on fire. They will take 1 extra DMG each turn. He may not use this on the same opponent more than once. Each turn, King of All Cosmos may choose to stun lock one opponent. They cannot attack the following turn. He may not use this on the same opponent more than once. Whenever King of All Cosmos loses 100 HP, he will drop one captive, chosen at random. Their associated player must spend the following turn saving them, and cannot attack or be attacked for that turn. If more than one captive is dropped at once, only one of the associated players will need to save however many are dropped. ---- Attack 1 Guybrush insults KOAC (STR lowered by 10%) Vi activates Blast Armor Tien uses Rocket Fist Brick uses Stronger Punch I'll just go ahead and assume a default attack out of anyone who doesn't respond, out of fairness to their teammates. Red Mage (14) + Brick (15*2) + Mercury (20) + Neku (13) + Vi (18) + Tien (22+2) + Cream (26) + Lame Man (10) + Beat (13) + Guybrush (14) + Ezio (30) + Heihachi (20) + Chell (10) + Shovel Knight (15) + Brick 2 (20) + Usagi (10) = 287 DMG KOAC attacks all 16 opponents. KOAC stun locks Ezio. KOAC sets Cream on fire. KOAC drops Big the Cat and Gum. Either Cream or Beat must save them this turn. ---- Attack 2 Cream saves Big and Gum Mercury gives a 1-UP to Chell KOAC attacks Cream, Tien, Mercury and Chell KOAC stun locks Heihachi. KOAC sets Lame Man on fire. KOAC drops Elaine (who I had two sprites of for some reason), Mordecai, and Tuxedo Mask. One of Mercury, Guybrush or Brick must save them this turn. ---- Attack 3 Mercury saves the captives. Vi stuns King's fire attack. Tien uses Kihoko with the tailfist. Cream uses a first aid kit. Red Mage (14) + Brick (15) + Mercury (20) + Neku (13) + Vi (18) + Tien (22) + Cream (0) + Lame Man (10) + Beat (13) + Guybrush (14) + Ezio (0) + Heihachi (20) + Chell (10) + Shovel Knight (15) + Brick 2 (20) + Usagi (10) = 214 DMG KOAC attacks everyone. KOAC stun locks Cream KOAC sets nobody on fire. KOAC drops Guts Man, Black Mage and Shiki. One of Lame-Man, Red Mage and Shiki must save them this round. ---- Attack 4 Tien cannot act. Lame Man saves the victims. Cream feeds Tien a Maxim Tomato. Red Mage (14) + Brick (15) + Mercury (20) + Neku (13) + Vi (18) + Tien (0) + Cream (0) + Lame Man (0) + Beat (13) + Guybrush (14) + Ezio (30) + Heihachi (20) + Chell (10) + Shovel Knight (15) + Brick 2 (20) + Usagi (10) = 212 DMG KING OF ALL COSMOS 0 HP The King of All Cosmos is defeated! ---- Finale "Ha. Ha ha. We really did have fun, didn't we? ... It was beautiful." http://i.imgur.com/JZPDGrH.png ---- The King let out a blast of rainbow light, circling him, before vanishing completely. The adventurers, sore and exhausted, sighed collectively in relief. In the void that he had left, there was a sort of portal. Beyond it, they could each see their own worlds, just as they had left them. As the rainbow light washed over them, they felt themselves grow stronger, imbued with power beyond that of which they had ever felt previously. True, not all of the adventurers made it this far, but those who did left this bizarre makeshift world with new power, free to do with it what they like in their own worlds. Having defeated the mad king, the adventurers took a few final moments to reflect upon their adventure, their newfound power, and their plans moving forward.